FALLEN FOR YOU
by sports 9
Summary: Emily has really fallen for Derek, and Hard.  It is Valentine's Day, what will happen.  Sorry I wanted this to be a Valentine's Day fic, but I couldn't wait that long. One-shot


**FALLEN FOR YOU:**

**SUMMARY:**** TODAY IS VALENTINE'S DAY, AND DERKE AND EMILY ARE IN THE OFFICE WITH ONLY JJ IN HER OFFICE. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.**

**RATING:**** K, THERE'S NO BAD WORDS OR INNAPROPRIAT E GESTURES IN THIS STORY.**

**A/N:**** SORRY ABOUT ALL THE CAPITAL LETTERS, I LOVE CAPS LOCK, JUST LIKE I LOVE HOT WINGS, AND BEEFY ROMAN SKILLET. SO I WAS JUST WATCHING A LOT OF PRINCESS MOVIES AND I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A CUTE DEMILY STORY! READ PLEASE, IT IS MOST GREATLY APPRECIATED. VALENTINE'S DAY FIC!**

Emily Prentiss knew that she was falling for Derek Morgan, and hard. But she wasn't sure if she should tell him or not. That was her only problem. Today was Valentine's Day, so everyone would be receiving flowers, chocolates, etc.

Derek Morgan walked out of the elevator, he was holding two vases that had flowers. He walked into JJ's office and set one down, then he walked to Garcia's lab and put one there. Then he came back.

`Nothing for me?` Emily thought to herself.

She must have been staring at Morgan, because he flashed a smile and asked.

"Do I just look that good today princess?"

"Oh yes, just irresistible Morgan, I can't help myself, come and get it."

"Okay." Derek got up, walked to her desk, swung her chair around, lifted her up, and kissed her. It wasn't long before she was kissing back.

"Wow." Was all Emily could say.

"Happy Valentine's day. Hmm, I wonder who left that mistletoe above your desk, Christmas is long past."

"Oh, right, I didn't even notice that there."

"Oh well, now I can do what I actually came over here for." And he started to tickle her.

"Derek, stop, stop please. This isn't fair, I hate being tickled."

Derek finally stopped, but he had her in an uncomfortable position. He was on top of her, he had her wrists pinned to the ground, and she was on her back facing him.

He leaned down slowly and kissed her again. When they finally stopped, they were both out of breath.

"I get it Morgan, there's mistletoe above my desk, but you can't just keep kissing me."

Derek only kissed her again.

"I might know who left that mistletoe there, and I know he did it for a reason."

"Who was that?"

Derek kissed her for the 4th time.

"Guess."

"You did this?"

"Yes, I wanted a reason to kiss you. I had the janitor hang it up there last night. Emily, I have liked you since you walked through the doors of the BAU."

"Derek… I have felt the same way too."

Derek leaned in and they kissed yet again.

"Good, I know that we are meant to be Emily." Derek said standing up and offering her a hand up too. She took it and stood up.

"But did you really have to wrestle me to admit that?"

JJ had just walked out.

"Whoa you guys, if you didn't want me to come out because you were busy, you could have just said something.

"No JJ, we weren't doing that, we just, never mind." Emily stated as Derek's hand found hers.

"Oh I see, so you two finally admitted that you like each other, to each other."

"Sure you could put it that way." Derek answered.

"Well anyways, thanks Derek for the flower, and thank you Emily for the chocolate."

"You're Welcome." They both answered at the same time. JJ went back into her office.

Derek turned Emily to face him and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly, as she put her arms around his neck.

"So where's my Valentine's day present? That is why I was staring at you before you attacked me."

"I actually had this all planned out that you would say yes and I am going to give it to you tonight."

"Really?"

"As sure as I was yesterday when I thought you were going to say yes to me."

"And what exactly is my present tonight?"

"Well I had 2 presents in mind. Hopefully one will lead to the other."

"We'll see Derek."

"I love you Emily." Derek said so suddenly he looked nervous.

How did he let that slip his tongue?

Emily just stared at Derek.

"I… I love you too."

They kissed for the last time before everyone else started to pile into the office.

This Valentine's Day was by far Derek and Emily's favorite Valentine's Day, and holiday.

**A/N:**** Fluffy, I know, but I just couldn't get it out of my head, and I just think that Derek and Emily are so cute together, but it isn't ever going to happen because of Paget Brewster being kicked off the show after season 6. Also I guess I am watching too many Princess Movies because I keep visioning Emily and Derek as like a fairytale.**

_**Sporty Girl 8**_


End file.
